


fight for your right

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't agree with Braeden. They come to a violent head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight for your right

Lydia snarled at Braeden in her fury. This careless woman was going to get her pack killed! She would have none of it. Lydia threw herself at Braeden and pinned her to the wall with an arm pressed across her chest. “You will not needlessly put this pack—my pack—in danger!”

Braeden growled back at her. “One, it's not your pack!”

Lydia knew it was Scott's pack, Scott's decision. The banshee didn't give a fuck. “I'm the only one trying to protect it!”

“Two, we have no other option. If we don't attack tomorrow, there will be no Beacon Hills left. Is that what you want?”

Lydia leaned back and slammed her weight into Braeden again. She was so furious she didn't know what to do with it. She slammed her lips into Braeden's. It was a harsh kiss, born of anger, and the dark-haired woman responded in kind.

The redhead found herself flipped around and slammed against the same wall, a knee violently finding it's way between her legs. She broke the kiss and hissed, “Fuck you.”

Braeden attacked her with her mouth again, this time finding her throat and biting down, drawing a yelp from Lydia. The banshee reached up and gripped Braeden's neck, nails drawing blood as she squeezed.

Behind her, Lydia heard Scott say, “Well, uh, let's let them work it out.”

The next day, Lydia had never felt so sated—or sore—in her life. She still wore a smug smile. The pack—read: Lydia—found a non-lethal solution to their problem.


End file.
